


In the quiet night, I hear you whisper

by Annabelle_mnz_15, Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Continuation of Xing arc, Fluff, Gen, M/M, author is whipped, jae-ha is a softie, jae-ha is sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_mnz_15/pseuds/Annabelle_mnz_15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn/pseuds/Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn
Summary: In an unusually quiet night, Jae-ha finds himself thinking about everything and nothing...





	In the quiet night, I hear you whisper

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello,  
> Long time no see, I guess...  
> *insert awkward silence*  
> So, I've read the last chapter that came out this month and suddenly just thought about this quick draft. Honestly, I have no idea how this will turn out (hopefully, on the good side).  
> I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. Yes, I'm alive and also...I got accepted into the medical university where I wanted to study, which is why I haven't been very regular these past a year and a half... Please forgive me!!!

The night was quiet, the soft melody of the crickets' serenade could be heardeasily, carried by the breeze. It was surprising how even the snores from the other four males in the tent had quieted down, as if nature itself had demanded to be heard. Even the still silence held a message. If he tried, Jae-ha would've been able to hear Yoon and Yona’s light breathing from the other tent.

After what had happened in Xing, they all tried to reclaim as much of their original strength as possible before travelling again around Kouka or the neighboring kingdoms. The only people who were able to movefreely were Yoon, Hak, Yona and Zeno. Needless to say, the three mortal dragons were left immobile after the small escapade that happened with priest Gobi. Some time had passed after that and they had started regaining mobility in their bodies but of course, nothing was that easy.

Jae-ha and Kija were seriously injured while in Xing. Their bodies were healing slower than Shin-ah's since they had to heal the wounds they had received from the beating they took on that market, as well as their paralysis due to the awakening of the ancient dragon gods' will to protect Yona. They were both able to move their limbs, but it was still a long way from recovery.

On the day preceding said night nothing happened, except that the temperatures were higher than expected for the season. And they were all cramped in a small tent, so let's say they felt as if they'd die from heatstroke. They had agreed to let the night's breeze enter the tent and to sleep with their bodies half-naked more so because of Kija and Jae-ha. They felt even hotter than their teammates because of the extra layer of bandages.

Now Jae-ha lay on his back and wasn't surprised even in the slightest when he woke up around half an hour earlier with an additional weight and warmth on his chest. It was an unspoken thing between them. If asked, they'd never tell when it all started simply because it happened so naturally. It was their presence during the night that brought them some sort of comfort because only the dragon gods knew how many personal demons they all had.

Jae-ha would never admit how there were nights when he woke up sweating, the memories from his past far too real and vivid and he'd certainly never admit how the weight of the smaller White dragon was the reason why he managed to calm down and fall asleep again.

After their experience in the hot spring, Jae-ha had a clear image of the burden Kija wore, even if he accepted it as nothing but his privilege. Only Jae-ha knew how it could be too much even for him at times. Even then, there are enough memories from battles and Kija, the kind-hearted idiot, who accepted the whole group as family, always blamed himself for each injury they received. That's why Jae-ha wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be the first time he woke up with the younger boy cuddled against his side. In time he even embraced it, more often than not waking up not only with the white dragon asleep against him, but also with his own arms surrounding his smaller frame.

The both of them never knew when the mocking remarks grew into ones of fondness, when all the teasing kisses and touching Jae-ha would initiate with Kija grew into more intimate ones, shared between them in the quiet and the darkness the night provided them. Even if asked, they'd never say which moment made them this close, what was the thing that started their special bond. Was it the night on the ship, on the day when they had just met or later during their journey?

_(They didn’t know.)_

It was on nights like these, the unusually quiet ones when everyone was far too silent and even silence itself created a sound, the distant buzzing, all too familiar to him already. On nights like these Jae-ha would think about all of that, while Kija was sound asleep on his chest, his small human hand formed in a fist and laying peacefully over his heart. The Green dragon was absent-mindedly running his long, calloused fingers over the bandages and the marks he knew by heart. As the night slowly went away, he followed the breathing patterns of every member of the Happy hungry bunch. He knew the loudest but heart-warming snores of the Yellow dragon, the quiet rustling of the Blue dragon as he slept all huddled up between Jae-ha and Zeno and how soon after an even quieter shuffling would follow, signaling how Ao always moved with Shin-ah. Hak was sleeping the farthest from him, at the other end of the tent, after being persuaded by Yona and Yoon. On that night he slept soundly as well, a very rare sight. If he concentrated hard-enough, Jae-ha could hear the almost identical breathing patterns of Yona and Yoon.

Knowing that all the kids were good made him feel content and calm, not bothered by the lack of sleep.

That was until soft fingers lightly grazed his chin and he looked down. Catching the sleepy, yet clear crystal blue gaze of the White dragon made his hand cease its movements on younger's back. They needed no words, especially during that night, the peace and quiet too fragile to be interrupted. In Kija's gaze Jae-ha clearly read his question.

_Why are you still awake?_

Jae-ha pulled Kija towards his chest tighter, not caring about his own aching body.

_Enjoying a rare occurrence._

Kija snuggled closer as well, giving the place above his rapidly beating heart a soft peck, before placing his palm right over it.

_Just sleep, you idiot._

Jae-ha softly nuzzled his head, inhaling his soft scent as he felt the calming effect of the White dragon hit him.

_I'm on my way._

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not mine. I'm posting for a friend that has no account on AO3. She mainly works on FanFiction.net under the name mimkanz. Go give credit where it is due.
> 
> _[Link](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7866266/mimkanz) to original autor profile on FF.Net_


End file.
